


Silo

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Episode: S03e15 Piper Maru, Episode: S03e16 Apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: He's not alone.  He's definitely not in control.





	Silo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

I'm just a passenger on this crazy ride. Like a car with the steering wheel ripped out, I careen through the night, not knowing when I'll hit a wall. Can't stop. I can barely think. 

Not me: we. I'm not alone. I've played the lackey before, but never like this, the tyrant burrowed into blood and muscle. 

Two pinpoints of light ahead. A blinding flash shoots out around me. In the momentary brightness I make out towering, empty hallways and two freeze-framed guards. While I watch, their skin blooms from pale to pink to dark red. They crumple and fall, just like... 

It's happened before. 

A road, at night... 

Maryland... 

Mulder was there, too. 

I fight the sludge in my brain, struggle to remember, but before I can swallow against the spasm in my throat, the thing inside me is yanking me down the pitch black hallway again, rushing toward something only it can see. 

(end)

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Silo**  
Author: bardsmaid  
Details: 0k  ·  PG  ·  Specific Word Count  ·  01/03/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): X-File     
Characters: Krycek     
SPOILERS: Piper Maru/Apocrypha   
SUMMARY: He's not alone. He's definitely not in control. 


End file.
